feelings mislead
by Carrie12
Summary: Hiei and Vyper's daughter has problems of her own, whats with her newest boyfriend?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even this computer, my parents own it, damit all, i want something, is that too much to ask for?  
  
Saori slammed her fist down on the evil beeping alarm clock. (Is there any worst sound, well, besides my moms lectures?) She heard a large crack and opened her eyes slowly to see a shattered alarm clock.  
  
"Shit, mom's gonna kill me."  
  
She shrugged and turned onto her back staring at the ceiling her red eyes burning holes into it. Saori finnaly groaned and rolled out of bed stepping around the pile of plastic. She stepped into the shower washing her hair quickly and got dresses in black baggy pants and a black shirt with happy bunny , make the stupid people shut up. She tugged it down a little before walking out of the room down the stairs slowly. Saori quickly grabbed a worn textbook that had writing written al over it and bolted to the door. Hiei stepped in front of her blocking her way out from the house.  
  
"After school, training."  
  
"Yea dad, whatever."  
  
Saori muttered rolling her eyes. "Can you move, I have to go."  
  
Hiei looked her over.  
  
"Your school doesn't start untill an half hour from now. Why are you leaving so soon?"  
  
"No reason really, just, leaving to walk around some."  
  
"hn."  
  
Saori darted under her fathers arm and ran from the house Hiei turned to a smirking Vyper.  
  
"What do you two know that I don't?"  
  
Vyper shook her head stifling laughs.  
  
"Nothing Hiei." She kissed him tenderly to calm him down some. "You want something to eat?"  
  
Saori looked back once over her shoulder as she reached the woods that were by their house. She stopped dead in her tracks as she ran into someone and was pulled into a hug by two strong arms. She looked up with big red eyes her black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
He nodded to her his catlike ears twitching slightly when he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She pulled back and stroked his cheek a little he had light brown hair and big blue eyes. He smiled at her and pulled away taking her hand in his leading her furhter back into the woods. She smiled at his back  
  
. "Where are we going Sora?"  
  
"I got something for you Saori. You'll see."  
  
Saori's lips held the fainstest sign of a frown.  
  
"But what is it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Saori growled low and pouted. "Fine be that way."  
  
"I will."  
  
They walked a little further until they came upon a clearing. Saori crossed her arms inpatiently as he walked over to where his bike was and reached into a large pocket on its side. He smiled and walked back to her handing her a dagger still in its sheath. She took it slowly pulling it out of the sheath. It gleamed in the sunlight and she examined the hilt to see rubies incrested in it. She smiled at him kissing him full on the lips.  
  
"It's wonderful, where'd you get it?"  
  
She asked after pulling back. He kissed her again.  
  
"Makia, nothing speacial, just wanted to give you something."  
  
Saori smiled at him slipping it into her back pocket.  
  
"Sora we have to go, schools calling."  
  
She grimmaced. Sora laughed. "Of course, I know how much you want to go."  
  
Saori glared at him. "Not funny."  
  
Sora laughed again at her. "I highly disagree."  
  
Saori punched his shoulder.  
  
"SHUT UP SORA!" She laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Come on." Sora led her to the bike and she sat down on it.  
  
He started driving and Saori wrapped her arms around his waist leaning against him and resting her head on his back. He smiled some and stopped in front of her school his ears pressed flat against his head so no one could see them. Everyones head turned as Saori got off the bike and kissed him tenderly before walking into the school. Saori wasn't exactly popluar. She never really spent enough time in the classroom to have friends either. One time a teacher asked her what she wanted to do with her life. She laughed and told him she wanted to kill people and go to hell.  
  
A little while after that another teacher asked her if there were any people from this school she wanted to be like as there had been many acomplished students. Shesmirked at him and said Yusuke Yurimeshi, he didn't do anything at all here and he really was the best student this hell hole of school's ever had. SO she stuck to herself, sometimes some of the more daring students would talk to her and realize she wasn't a total bitch. Saori walked in and sat down at her desk for about a minute befre speeding out the classroom before anyone could see her. She was sitting calmly on the floor in a corner. She loled her heasd back as the bell rung and she closed her eyes as the large amount of feet traveled past her. Saori sighed some and glanced at the clock, only eight more miserable hours.  
  
She knocked her head against the wall before pulling some sake out of her pocket and drinking a little from it.  
  
" Saori Jaganshi?!"  
  
She looked up closing the flask.  
  
"hn."  
  
The principal sighed. " What do you think your doing?"  
  
Saori shrugged. "Skipping class and having a drink."  
  
"Why are you skipping class and drinking is illegal at your age, and also against the rules young lady."  
  
Saori shruuged and held it out a little. "Want some?"  
  
"No. Why aren't you in class?" Saori stood and put the flask bakc in her pocket.  
  
"Didn't feel like it." Saori turned on her heel.  
  
"Where do you think your going young lady?"  
  
"The roof."  
  
She continued to walk the principal following her the whole way. She looked over the edge and pulled out the flask again downing it.  
  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
She stood on the edge of the building the principal's eyes went extremly wide.  
  
"GET DOWN!"  
  
Saori shuffled her feet, "I don't think so."  
  
She held one foot off.  
  
"GET OFF RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
Saori smirked at him. "If you say so."  
  
She tilted herself off the edge and she fell slowly as she waved. " I'm off!!!!"  
  
She laughed loudly. Saori watched as he looked away frightened, she giggled slightly to herself and grabbed onto a ledge hoping in through the window into her class. She smiled at her teacher and sat her desk with a angel smile on her face. She saw the principal walk past the classroom slowly looking extremly sad. She burst out laughing. Everyone, the principal included looked at her. He ran into the room and pointed. Saori waved lightly at him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Carrie: hey I know it's a slow start-  
  
TT: hell yeah  
  
Carrie: shut up and let me finnish, but it will get better I promise  
  
TT: it better  
  
Carrie: shut up now TT or else i'll kill off hiei!  
  
TT: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Carrie: now reveiw please 


End file.
